


You are my anchor (So steady me, steady me now)

by GonerLoner



Series: vent fics [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Days, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), felix needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Felix has a bad day, but Chan makes it better again.





	You are my anchor (So steady me, steady me now)

**Author's Note:**

> As of the rules for this series, I didn't do any editing on this and wrote it all in one rush. If it's bad, I'll excuse myself.
> 
> Inspiration was a song from Skillet - [Anchor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TzB4FaPODc). Title was taken from the songtext. You can listen to it while reading if you want to.

The day had started horribly… Missing his alarm and because of that failing to get the right bus, then having to run through bursts of rain to still make it to the café on time. In his haste to leave, he had forgotten to take his umbrella with him and therefore, he was soaked by the time he arrived at his workplace.

Not only that, but he was feeling anxious since he woke up - a feeling that promised a bad day upon him. One of the really bad kinds of days.

And the prophecy seemed to come true.

“I ordered a caramel macchiato with soy milk.” The customer’s face was red with anger. “My daughter is lactose intolerant - do you know how dangerous it can be for her to drink normal milk?!”

Felix bit his lip, trying his best not to break into tears at the angry words. “I’m sorry, sir. I will make you a new one immediately.” He flinched as the man put the cup on the counter with enough force to have some of the content sloshing over the rim, splashing on the wooden worktop.

“I will surely hope so”, the man mumbled. 

Felix bowed quickly, taking the wrong around, trying to hide his shaking hands as he worked on making the new drink.

A line had started to form behind the complaining man and since the café was short on staff today, it was only Felix and Jihyo who had been set to handle the number of customers streaming in. 

Jihyo looked at him quickly with a sympathetic sheen in her eyes. After taking another order, she walked over to him after he handed the man his new drink. “We don’t have much longer, Lixie”, she whispered. “You think you can hang in there? I would send you on a break, but I can’t do this alone, we’re in the middle of the afternoon rush...”

Felix turned to her, putting a smile on his face and taking a deep breath. “It’s okay, I’m good, noona. I can do this.” He handed the cup of coffee towards the next customer before turning to Jihyo again. “Don’t worry about me.”

Jihyo furrowed her brows in doubt but chose to not press further as the next customer demanded her attention.

Felix was two seconds away from breaking down by the time his shift ended. 

The stream of customers had died down and there were only a few people in the café aside from them so Jihyo allowed herself to pull Felix into a calming hug. 

“It’s okay, you’re finished for today”, she whispered. 

Felix clung to her briefly before they separated again and Jihyo looked at him with a soft smile. “Take it easy this evening, okay?”

He nodded, wiping away some stray tears. “I’ll just pick up Chan from the shelter and...let’s see what we’re gonna do this evening. I just...all I want now are cuddles and sleep and movies.” He pouted.

Jihyo laughed and ruffled his hair gently. “Alright then - I’ll see you in two days. I’m sure Chan can help you to feel better again.”

Felix smiled, taking off his apron. “Yeah, he always does.” 

If he was being honest, Chan was the only anchor that held him above the waves most days.

Jihyo waved as he left the café before going back to prepare orders for the next customers.

The walk to the animal shelter Chan worked at was short and yet it seemed like an eternity before Felix finally entered the small building.

“One second!” Chan’s voice echoed from one of the back rooms before he appeared in Felix’ sight, his dog Berry walking next to him. A smile appeared on his face. “Hey, babe! I’m almost finished here, it won’t take me- oof.”

Felix had run to throw himself into Chan’s arms, a violent sob tearing from his throat as he finally was able to relax in his boyfriend’s arms.

Gosh, he had needed this.

“Lixie?” Chan frowned, fingers coming up to gently comb through Felix’ hair, walking backward until he leaned against a wall, sinking down until they both sat on the floor, Felix safely tucked away in Chan’s lap.

Berry whined softly, his snout pressing against Felix’ leg and his dark eyes looking up at Chan in question.

Chan sighed, shaking his head gently before kissing the top of Felix’ hair, holding him close through the tears running from Felix’ eyes, soaking Chan’s shirt. 

It broke his heart to see his boyfriend like this.

“Shhh, I’m here, it’s all okay, baby”, he whispered, drawing slow circles on Felix’ back. 

“Don’t….don’t let go.” Felix’ voice was barely above a whisper. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

Chan froze before tightening his grip. “I’ll never let you go, Lixie. You’re stuck with me, you know. And I love you too much to ever let you go. I’m here for you...you don’t have to do anything on your own.”

Felix didn’t answer but decided to burrow himself even deeper against Chan’s chest. His sobs had died down by now, replaced by occasional sniffles. 

Chan’s hand reached out to pet Berry in assurance. “Feeling better now?”, he smiled.

“A bit”, Felix admitted shyly. He looked up at Chan before quickly hiding his red, slightly swollen face again. “But I still want cuddles.” A pause. “And I love you too, hyung.”

Chan laughed, kissing Felix’ forehead. “How about we go home before we do that, hm? Cuddles in bed with a movie playing are a hundred times better than here in the shelter, I guess.” He hesitated. “And I still have to finish everything up here.”

Felix looked up again, biting his lip in shame. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, Lixie, it’s okay.” Chan cupped his face between his hands and kissed him softly, feeling Felix melt against his lips. “You can play with Berry for a bit until I’m done - he missed you and he’s a bit worried.”   
Felix smiled as he pulled back and moved to sit next to Chan, patting his lap for Berry to hop into.

Chan watched the two play with a smile before standing up and resuming his task of closing up the shelter.

Felix watched him when he walked into his sight and couldn’t help but smile too, his hands busy with petting Berry and cuddling him, laughing as Berry licked whatever part of his face he could reach. “No! Stop it, Berry!”

It didn’t take long for Chan to finish and soon, he was standing in front of Felix and Berry again. He grinned. “You two ready? We can leave.” He whistled sharply and Berry returned to his side, tail wagging happily.

Felix huffed but stood up, letting himself sink against Chan’s chest for a moment and hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

“For what, baby?” Chan hummed, kissing his head before hugging him back.

“For...for being my anchor.” Felix swallowed. “I don’t know if I could...if I could live through bad days like this without you.”

It struck him how dependant of Chan he really was.

“I’d do everything for you, you know.” Chan’s voice had become serious, lifting Felix’ face to look him in the eyes. “You’re my everything - and if I can help you simply by being there for you then it’s the least I can do for you.”

He leaned forward to kiss Felix.

And it was in that moment - held by Chan in the dark hallway of an animal shelter and surrounded by sleeping animals after a horrible day at work, pulled into a kiss that left his insides melting and his fingertips tingling - that Felix felt at ease again.


End file.
